User talk:OCEANGREEN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forgotten Dreams page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:34, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Do not remove the Marked for Review category from pages. It is admin/VCROC removal only. That One Freaky Producer Person 10:03, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one day for removing the M4R category after having been warned not to. Listen to warnings next time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 10:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 11:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Rules Hi Oceangreen. Even though I'm not an admin, I'm pretty sure I do speak for the admins in this case. JtK styled pastas will not be allowed here. Also, there will not be similar contests for other classics that have been deleted. This was an one-off. I hope this answered your question. MrDupin (talk) 12:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I like your stories